1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus control circuit for determining the focus position by actively moving a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of camera modules installed in commonly-used digital cameras and mobile phones are provided with auto-focusing functions. A contrast detecting method is often used as the auto-focusing function employed in such a compact-size camera. In the contrast detecting method, a lens position in which the contrast of a subject lying in a picked-up image frame is maximized is detected by actively moving the lens and then the lens is moved to the detected position.